kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Velocity
Velocity, following its acquisition by Iggyshark and the immigration of many regulars of The Lair, became the best room on Kongregate. With the combined awesome of two rooms, Velocity boasts lenient moderation and a higher proportion of intelligent members to mouth-breathers than regular rooms. Denizens of Velocity are known as Velociraptors. Velocity's Official Religion Discordia and Chaos Rules of Velocity All rules are in addition to the conduct guidelines. :Rule #0 of Velocity: Don't act like an idiot. ::Rule #1 of Velocity: If you aren't going to be bothered to read what people say, don't bother to type. ::Rule #2 of Velocity: Before you say something, please ask yourself the following question: "Am I making a comment which is either funny, informative, or interesting on any level?" If you say "No," don't say it. :::Rule #2.5 of Velocity: The following guidelines are to be considered to determine if the comment is acceptable. Is it at least vaguely intellectual (this includes being presented in an intellectual manner)? Do others care? Do I care? If I were someone else, would I ever care? Is it funny/informative/interesting because I think so, or because others have said so previously? ::Rule #3 of Velocity: Any question which you can easily answer yourself is a stupid question. ::Rule #4 of Velocity: If you can't handle with someone disagreeing what you are about to say, don't say it. ::Rule #5 of Velocity: When an admin or mod says something, listen. When a room regular corrects you, listen. Respect us, and we'll respect you. ::Rule #6 of Velocity: Velocity is not your private chatroom. Use whispers by typing "/w name message" For example: /w iggyshark Hi Iggy! Will send: (to: iggyshark): Hi Iggy! If you feel you can't follow these rules, or if you disagree with them, please go to another room. There are other rooms with different rules. You don't need to stay in Velocity. Notable Velociraptors Carados: Carados hates overly self-serving profiles and says if you want to learn about someone, meet them, instead of reading about them. Choose282: Known for completely sucking at video games and sometimes kissing up to mods, Choose282 is also known to be random and uses the word sex too often. ClaireSable: Resident Mod and Slightly Evil One. She is known for being exceedingly random at times. Also, she CAN be a bitch and DOES have her moments, but she has feelings too. CtrlAltElite: CAE is, was, and intends to always be. He has been on and off since The Exodus from the Lair. He has never heard of myrddenx or Choose282. Drag0nsplay: Drag0nsplay is a strange character, known to be random and never giving Iggy (or mkeli) his docs. Iggyshark: Room owner and not knower of when to use "'s" or which their/there/they're to use. Ask me about my Goddess. landfieldjc: Some call him "land" others just stand on him. Prefers to not be mined. mkelican: Not much is known about mkelican, but a few information leaks lead the general populace to believe he is stationed in Maryland, and is a staunch follower of the teachings of Malaclypse the Younger. Beyond that, no further information is known. He has been on Kongregate since before Iggy joined and was brought up by the teachings of Crushproof. Befriend him, and perhaps you may learn more of his secrets... myrddenx: Quiet, opinionated, and more than willing to match wits with witless people. Also is not a fan of punctuation and fials at splelnig. Has heard of CtrlAltElite. Likes cake. The cake is a lie. PHatHome666: More commonly known as Patti, PHatHome666 is a mindless meat puppet that may or may not confuse you with something random. Has a high tendency to step on landmines. rabidcrayon: rabid. it's rabid serpentesque: A bit of a lush and a strange English creature, tends to speak in words Americans fail to understand. Is a bitch but is well known for giving a lot of hugs to the ones she likes. Has an strong hate of kids, Emo's and cats(except mk's kitteh). Shazzeh: Shazzeh doesn't fit the criterion for inclusion in this section, but enjoys writing about himself regardless. E has accidentally originated many memes, none of which are funny. EDIT: Shazzeh is not funny is now a meme. Slade: Slade is noted for being a bit of a badgewhore and mercilessly judging the constant array of bad games that pop up and are up-voted by those with no concept of grammar or good game design. PhatHome666's obsession with landmines tends to get Slade into trouble. He has limbs of octiron. Entries will be reviewed by important people... Shazzeh is not funny is not a meme. Shazzeh is not funny is not a meme is a meme. Shazzeh is not funny is not a meme is a meme is a meme is just ridiculous. Do you know how many time zones there are in the Soviet Union? Disregard that, it is irrelevant. In Soviet Union, irrelevant is you. Velocity Velocity Category:Velocity